Hidden Heroes
by EarthsChampion
Summary: A story about a high school in which being normal, is considered abnormal. In the fictional town of Florence, Kansas, there are three groups: The werewolves, the wizards, and the demigods. Join Joey Kent, son of Zeus, dealing with high school and fitting in, without causing too much trouble.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story about students in a normal-boring high school, in a normal-boring town where the most eventful thing to happen is the five-minute fourth of July fireworks in the park, in the boring state of Kansas. About twenty years ago, strange things had begun to happen in our small little town. Farm animals have been found dead, other people getting into freak-accidents; and apparently what the Catholic townspeople believe the most strangest thing that could happen, is that young-people are turning away from Christianity, and praying to the gods of Greek myth. The only people who seem to understand what's going on are the kids, and the young adults. Basically, the people which no law-enforcement or anyone with common sense would believe.

Farm animals that had been killed have been found with claw-marks and missing organs, along with blood splattered everywhere. Many believe the has coyotes, but the marks are too big for a coyote. Plus, shoe-prints are always found. Kids and others who know what's going on, believe our town has werewolves. Now, I know what you're thinking; you are thinking one of two things: Either a) "You're right, this does sound ridiculous, there's no such thing as werewolves except in media and books." Or b) "Yes! Werewolves! I** knew** they existed!** Team Jacob**!** Teen Wolf**!** Remus Lupin**! **Supernatural**!"

I really hope that you'll go with choice "b", but if you went with choice "a"…I hope you don't get attacked by any "**coyotes**" in your lifetime…Anyway, as I was saying; yes, werewolves exist. I know this because, well, my best friend is one. So…there you go. Supernatural and Teen Wolf seem to actually know what a werewolf looks like. Mostly human-looking, along with yellow eyes, fangs and sharp nails, and crazy hair and sideburns. They also have packs, and there are Alpha's, Beta's and Omega's. How do I know all of this, you ask? Well, as I said, my best friend is a werewolf, you'll meet him soon. He filled me in on everything werewolf. Again, I know what you're thinking…"If werewolves exist, why not witches and wizards?" The answer to that, is that they do exist. Okay, maybe not so much "**Harry Potter**"-like, but they do exist. Mostly Latin spells and curses, though they made their own little groups just like the one's in Harry Potter. I tried joining the Gryffindor House, and it almost worked… until they asked me to levitate a glass of water as initiation. Sadly, I got kicked out. Not that it matters anymore, I have a friend in there too, which you will also meet soon.

Which brings me to the last group of young-people that I believe** should be** the most powerful out of the three groups, and I'm not just saying that because I'm a part of them, I'm saying it because I'm pretty sure it's true. Remember how I said a lot of kids and others have turned away from Christianity to pray to the Greek gods? Well, that's because they're real. I'm not going to say that it's the only religion that is true, because I don't know if it is. Who knows, maybe Dionysus and Jesus hang out on Sundays, I dunno. What I do know, is that the gods like to come to Earth and hook up with mortals. Then, nine-months later, those mortals get themselves a demigod baby to call their own. As the children grows up, they discover that they have some…unique** abilities**. Some might have became very amazing mechanics, others great singers and writers, and some are fast and sneaky, along with other abilities. Everyone knows the big three: **Zeus**, ruler of the gods, and lord of the skies; **Poseidon**, lord of the ocean and all that dwell in it; **Hades**, ruler of the Underworld after being cast out of Olympus by Zeus. The big three don't normally come down, but their children are said to have a few more abilities than the demigod children of the other gods. I guess I'm living proof of that.

Now that I got the introduction out-of-the-way, let me introduce myself. Hi, I'm Joey Kent, son of Zeus; and welcome to Florence, Kansas. And pretty soon, I'll take you to my high school, **Florence High**.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

High school; normally a place of learning, social connections, and where futures begin. Of course at Florence High, we have special types of social connections. It's where normal people are the minority, and we're the majority. And by "**we**", I mean demigods, werewolves, and witches. It's amazing how everyone sticks with their own kind. Well, mostly…I know there are some werewolves that don't join their grade's pack. Those werewolves are classified as Omegas.

There are three different types of werewolves. There's the **Alpha**: the leader of the pack, and the strongest of the werewolves; easily distinguished in werewolf-form by their red eyes. One becomes an Alpha by forming a pack and is chosen as leader, the only other way known of becoming an Alpha is if a Beta kills an Alpha. Which brings us to the other type of werewolf, a **Beta**: pretty much the grunts of the pack; have all the same abilities as an Alpha, but not as powerful. Betas have the ability to either become an Alpha or an **Omega**. In other words, they can either become a leader, or be a **lone-wolf**. My best friend is an Omega, his name is Matt Oakley. I've known Matt since the first day of freshman year, and I've known about him being a werewolf since the first day of school. Freshman year was four days ago…

**September 2010**

We had become friends at lunch time, since we weren't part of any sports or groups…we had no one to sit with. I saw him sitting at a lunch table in the back by himself, and asked the general question when you have a tray of bland cafeteria food in your hands with no place to sit. "Hey, um…is this seat taken?" He looked skinny; very little muscle to be found on him, he had amber eyes and some shaggy hair. His voice sounded average._ It's amazing how a boy like this can turn into a werewolf. _ He looked up at me in awe, as if I was one of the popular kids.

"That **depends**…" Matt said as he put down his spork and folded his hands. "Is this just a one-time deal? Or will I be seeing you again?" He made it seem like I was either asking for a one-night stand, or a relationship; _I've heard that the werewolves around here can sniff out a demigod, and a demigod wanting to sit with a werewolf was obviously very unlikely._

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're in my English and World History class, and I would sit here again if you want me to; it's Matt, right? Matt Oakley?"

"That's right, and** you're**..?" He raised his eyebrows at me and gestured for me to sit down, I guess he wants a relationship, too bad he's not really my "**type**".

"Uh, Kent. Joey Kent." I offered him my hand after I set my tray and backpack on the table. He had a firm handshake, _guessing from the boosted strength he has_. "How's your day going? Do you know anyone here?" What was I thinking, this is public school, of course he knows them. Everyone knows everyone, well, mostly faces without the names.

"I know a few, but they have their '**groups**', if you know what I mean." He said as he continued to eat his stale meatloaf. It's the first day of school, and the food is already stale…and something tells me the food will only get worse from here on out.

I guess this was his way of testing me, to see if I'm a human, or something else. _He probably already knew, but didn't know if I know we're on the same page_. "You mean like, sport teams and stuff?" I played dumb, _what else could I do, I didn't know he was a werewolf at this point in time. To me, he was just a human who may know too much for his own good, which is why he's probably acting like he's hot stuff on his first day of freshman year._

He put down his spork again and pushed his tray to the side before scratching his head. "Joey, Joe, I'm gonna ask you somethin'." He sighed a bit before looking back to me. "What do you know about this town? Specifically the unexplained accidents and incidents."

I had to make sure he wasn't human. I had to test him somehow. So now, I had to play it cool, which I tended to mess up sometimes, but I had a good feeling about this time. "You mean the werewolf attacks on farm animals? Or the witch-gatherings in the fields? Or the demigods making people convert people to believe in the Olympian gods?" All three on the table, and I know for a fact whatever he is, he will poke at that suggestion, he seems like that kinda guy.

His eyes widened at my knowledge, meaning that he is one of the three. Now it's just the process of elimination. He shook his head and put on what I believe he thought was his 'cool face'. "Well, I don't believe in the demigod stuff; and the witches could just be Satanic worshippers…But the **werewolf** theories, that **may** have some truth behind it in my opinion."

Bingo. Now, to get on the same field. "Well, I wouldn't call the demigod theory a joke yet…" I said as I leaned in and played with the corn on my plate with my spork.

"No? Why not? You got proof?" He asked as he leaned in and spoke with a loud whisper, I guess because of the kids walking by.

Now is the time I let him understand that I know. "Because, '**Big Bad Wolf**'…you're interrogating a son of **Zeus**." With that, I saw the shock on his face by what I called him. Now that we're on the same page, I smirked as I had my eyes give off an electric-blue color.

I guess by this time, we could call each other friends. He smiled, very excitedly, which kinda creeped me out at first. "No way, **no way** you're the son of Zeus. You smelt weird, I figured demigod, but there's a Big Three-kid here and he doesn't smell like you." He said as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "You're good, '**Hercules**'." He flashed his yellow eyes at me before shaking my hand again. "Prove to me you're a son of Zeus."

It was still taking time for me to process what he was saying. I smelt weird? I didn't smell like the other demigods? There's a Big Three-kid here other than me? Why don't I smell like them? "I guess because I'm the son of Zeus, I probably have a distinct smell or somethin'. Who's this other kid you're talking about?"

"You don't know? He didn't ask you to join his group already?" He looked very surprised at this; it's my first day, and I was very antisocial growing up, how was I gonna know this?

"I wouldn't be asking you if I knew, now would I?"

"Fair enough, I'll tell ya. But first, prove to me that you're the son of Zeus. Big Three-kids apparently get extra abilities, what can **you** do?"

I held out my hand and held my palm up; I raised my fingers and made a few sparks dance around them. "Enough proof?" I asked as I raised a brow to him, I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

He laughed some more and fell back into his chair. "Oh man this is great, I can't believe it, this is too awesome!" He then sat up and looked at me in awe. "What else can you do?"

"Hmm; let's see…I have god-like strength; I can control and create lighting, which includes controlling thunderstorms; and I'm an expert in hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting. Though I'm pretty sure I have enhanced senses also, for some reason I can hear things, smell things and see things that a lot of others can't."

"That is pretty strange, but cool at the same time." He smiled and held out his hand. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Matt, and I'm your new best friend."

As I shook his hand with a smile, I noticed this girl walk behind Matt and throw her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Well whaddya know, my bro got a new friend." She looked at me with a smile; she was pretty,** very** pretty. She had dark brown hair, and green eyes; and judging by her Hogwarts t-shirt, I was guessing that she was a witch. "He's cute," She said to Matt before sitting down next to him. She then looked at me with a smile as she propped her arms on their elbows before placing her chin on her hand. "I'm Sarah, you already met my step-brother, what's your name?"

I was blinded by her, and I'm sure that Matt was able to hear my heart beating, if the redness on my face didn't give anything away. "I'm uh-" Before I could respond, Matt took over, thankfully.

"His name's Joey Kent, he's an Olympian. Care to take a shot at who the parent is?" He asked her with a smirk as he folded his arms.

She looked at me with a grin before I noticed she was mumbling something in what I thought was Latin, then her eyes glowed a bit. The glow faded and she looked a bit scared. "**What are you**?" She asked me, her eyes were wide as she sat up straight.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm getting the demigod vibe off of you, but…something…**not** so demigod also…"

Matt nudged her arm as he tilted his head towards me. "He's a son of Zeus. We were thinking that he may not give off the same stuff as other demigods, even though Pete's a Big Three and gives off the same vibe as the others."

Hearing that kid's name reminded me. "Pete? That's the other one like me? Well, Big Three I mean."

They both nodded as Sarah pointed to a table towards the front. "The guy with the green eyes at the head of the table. **Peter Jameson**. Son of **Poseidon**."

Maybe it was a bad thing, but the nerd-boy inside me was dying. ** Peter Jameson**, **son of Poseidon**; everything about it just screamed '**Percy Jackson**' to me. I mean, between his Olympian parent, and his initials, and leading a group of other demigods, it was all to good to be true. I wanted to go right up to him and introduce myself, until I noticed the facial expressions on both Matt's and Sarah's faces. "Something tells me that for a Big Three, he isn't all that great of a guy." I said as I turned back to them.

Sarah nodded and drank from her ice tea. "That's an understatement."

I looked to them both and raised my eyebrow. "Oookaay, anyone gonna tell me his story?"

Matt leaned in and sighed a bit. "Pete got his abilities at age two, he was walking on water in the bathtub and making waves about three feet high in his bathroom. Ever since he got his abilities, he thought he was king of the world, so he became 'Florence's number-one **asshole**'. All the demigods follow him; there are so little Big Three's around, they'd rather one of them as a leader compared to any other demigod. He has all the demigods in Florence working for him."

"Not all of them." I said as I looked back at his table. I analyzed him, the way he flexed his skinny arms as he put one foot on his chair; the way everyone seemed to idolize him, especially the blonde girl. I looked back to Matt and Sarah, every part of me instantly hated Pete, and I haven't even met the guy yet. "He doesn't have me, and he** won't** have me."

"Just wait, I'm sure word about you will spread soon enough, and then Ashley will be right over so that she could bring you to him." Matt said as he sat back in his chair. "I don't know what she sees in that guy."

"Power." Sarah said as she pretended to spit in their direction. She mumbled some more Latin and sure enough, Ashley disgustedly rubbed her eye. I saw Sarah was pleased with herself, and I couldn't help but laugh. "First day and already making enemies?"

"**Please**, we've been '**enemies**' since kindergarten. Damn daughter of Athena, thinking she's smarter just because her **godly genetics**…" She began to rant under her breath with a mixture of Latin; which made it very clear to me that I did** not** want to get on her bad side.

After my internal 'fan-boy freakout' about blonde-girl Ashley being a daughter of Athena, which reminded me so much about Annabeth Chase in the Percy Jackson books, I looked to Matt to try and strike up a conversation; if we were going to be best friends, I needed to know the basics. "So Matt, what's your story? Bitten, or born?"

He straightened out in his chair and folded his hands on the table. "Well, I was coming home from the park two years back, my '**girlfriend**' wanted to give me our first kiss as my thirteenth birthday gift. On my way there, I got attacked and bit on my side." He tapped his ribs on his left side where I'm guessing is where he got bit. "Ever since then, I've been a side-burned, yellow-eyed, pointy-eared werewolf." He smiled as he crossed his arms behind his head and sank back into his seat.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "You mean **after** the night of screaming like a little bitch and begging me to use my magic to numb the pain, right?" She smirked and patted Matt on the top of his head.

"Hey, do you know what it's like to have** two rows** of three-inch** fangs** digging into your ribs? Didn't think so!"

"**Whatever**," She rolled her eyes again before looking to me. For step-siblings, they're very alike when it comes to their sass-levels. "So, Joey…when'd you find out you were the 'Second Hercules'? I mean, I won't lie, you seem pretty built. You work out? Or was the body given to you?"

I won't lie, she made my face as red as a tomato, was she into me? "It was kinda given to me the night I got my powers. I don't remember much about that night; it was just a few months ago, I was running home through this shortcut in Mr. Ross' cornfield. Then, thunder started roaring, and I just remember being in deep pain…then, a lightning bolt came down and struck me. I woke up with Mr. Ross shaking my body in the middle of a crop-circle in his cornfield. As he helped me up, I was more muscular, but I'm not that 'chiseled' if you know what I mean. If I were to do some cardio, I know it will be extremely visible. Anyway, as the days went on, my powers and abilities began to develop. Also…" I took off my golden lightning-bolt necklace that I've supposedly had since birth. "My lightning-bolt chain on my necklace glows every time I use my abilities, except for my strength and heightened senses."

"Heightened senses?" Sarah asked as she raised a brow.

"You missed that part of our conversation; apparently, his sight, hearing, and smell are better than most demigods." Matt filled her in as I put my necklace back in my shirt.

She had this confused look on her face, and her eyebrows scrunched in this kinda cute way. "It could be just a son of Zeus thing, that still sucks you don't remember why you were in pain before the bolt struck you."

"Forewarning from daddy maybe?" Matt asked as he lifted an eyebrow to her. "Y'know, like: '**Beware son, your life is about to change forever! It'll only sting a bit!**'" He looked to both me and Sarah as if we knew what actually happened.

Sarah shook her head and lowered it into her hand, I did the same thing after laughing at his interpretation of my father. "We can keep that as a theory for now…In the meantime, it'll remain a mystery about my origin."

"Hey, your choice, I'm sticking with it until I get the truth." He closed his eyes and sank back into his seat. He seemed to move a lot, maybe he had ADHD or somethin'.

All seemed to be well; I had made friends, and school was almost over. The bell rang to signal the end of lunch, we picked up our trays and bags as we walked over to the garbage can. "So what do you guys have now?"

Sarah pulled out her schedule and looked for sixth period. "Umm…Biology, **great**." She hung her head as she fixed her bag. "I hate science."

"It'll be over before ya know it, sis. Now lemme see…I got Algebra, what about you, Herc?" Matt said as he looked over to me. Herc, hu? Guess that's my new nickname. I like it.

I reached in my bag and pulled out my own schedule. "I got Biology, looks like we're in the same class, Sarah." I said with a smile as I looked up at her.

"Great," She said with a smile as she stopped walking. "C'mon then, we don't wanna be late."

I began to walk ahead before Matt pulled me back to him. "I know you think she's pretty an' all, but don't bother."

"Why? You bein' the '**protective-brother**'? No guy's allowed to date her?"

"I'm being protective of **you**, before you make a fool of yourself and I laugh **uncontrollably** from your embarrassment. She's in the same '**league**', if you know what I mean."

"Y'mean like our availability of women we can get?"

He gave me a blank look before shaking his head and sighing a bit. "Can't say I didn't warn ya." He patted me on the back and pushed me forward. "C'mon, she doesn't liked to be kept waiting."

I laughed a bit before fast-walking over to Sarah. She gave me a smile before continuing to walk. Let's see, I got friends, I got some soon-to-be-enemies, and allies in both the werewolf group and witches group. The only thing bothering me is what Matt and Sarah said…I didn't smell like the other demigods, and I didn't give off the same vibes. Even how Sarah seemed scared of me, asking what I am, like I'm some type of monster they've never seen before. Maybe it has something to do with that pain before the bolt struck me. Either way, I guess I have no choice but to find out later.

Yeah…this is going to be an interesting experience.


	3. Chapter 3: Barnyard Brawl

So far I have experienced a month at Florence High School, and so far it's been okay. Matt and Sarah have become my best friends, and it seems that word hasn't spread about me to Pete and Ashley yet. As the days went on, I've witnessed how Pete acts and how he is in and out of school, and I'm glad that he hasn't asked me to join yet, because I would never join anything with a guy like him in charge.

Thankfully, it was Friday, and the beginning of October. And apparently, the best way to celebrate finishing one month of school was to throw a barn-party. Basically, it's like a club on the coasts, except in a barn with country music. This freshman, Danny Tanner, was giving invites to the "groups". He was apparently the second-most powerful wizard in the grade, so of course Sarah was the first to get the invite, and also the first to decline the invitation. She said that she had better things to do then spend her time in a smelly barn. So, after the witches and wizards got their invites, the werewolves were next. Invitations were given to the three Alpha's in the grade and their packs, and also a few Omega's, including Matt. Finally, the invitation was given to Pete Jameson, and was then spread to all the other demigods…except me. It's been a month of school, and I'm still a nobody, but…I kinda like it that way. I've never known what it's like to be popular, or have a lot of friends, or a lot of people wanting to be my friend.

I was walking out the front door with Sarah when Matt jumped over my head and landed in front of us. "**Please** tell me you two are coming tonight!"

"Where are we going?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow to him, I had to look to Sarah since she always seemed to have the answers, also since I liked looking at her.

"Tanner's 'Barnyard-Bash' as he's callin' it. Basically a giant party full of all the three groups inside a smelly barn with country blastin' an' lights an' everythin'." She said as she pulled out her invite. "Everyone who isn't normal got the invite, didn't you?"

I turned a bit red as I shrugged and shook my head. "So far the only people that know I'm a demigod are you two."

"That's gonna change tonight, Herc!" Matt was extremely pumped for this, he was a completely different person than the Matt I met on the first day of school. He put his arm around me and pointed out to the cornfields. "Put on your best plaid shirt and your favorite boots! And bring your demigod-game on! You might end up in the **Barnyard-Brawl**!"

I've never seen Sarah so worried and angry before, the look on her face reminded me of a protective mother. "**Oh no**! He is** not** going! **No way** is he gonna come out to the groups by getting into the Barnyard-Brawl! Don't you remember what happened to Zack? He went up against Pete and ever since then, **we've** had to make a force-field around the fight to protect the people watching!"

"Yeah but Herc's got somethin' that Zack didn't! He's got **Zeus-lightnin'** runnin' through his **veins**!" He patted my chest with each syllable he was able to spit out.

I was lost beyond belief. I had no idea who Tanner or Zack were, and I wasn't planning on entering any brawl. "Will one of you **please** tell me what the hell you're goin' on 'bout?!"

They both gave me a blank look, looking at me like I asked them why the sky is blue and not green. Sarah finally walked a bit and waved her hand for me and Matt to follow her so that we were off school grounds. We started walking to one of the few wooded-areas in all of Kansas before she started telling me everything. "Danny Tanner is the second-most powerful wizard in the entire freshman class. Apparently he's been throwing parties in his barn since he was ten. Two years ago, this werewolf named Zack Morgan fought Pete in the famous Barnyard-Brawl. There is always at least one fight to break out at the party. Whether it was two of the same group, or one from different groups. Anyway, Pete cause the biggest rain-storm that Florence has seen in years, and trapped Zack in a water-bubble. He** drowned** Zack. And during the brawl, Pete had thrown Zack into the others watching, and had made the rain fall so hard that people started getting hurt and began to bleed because he force of the rain."

"And to cover up what he did, He threw Zack into the nearby lake and had the police convinced that he fell in and drowned." Matt added as his fist clenched. "Zack was one of my best friends…"

My heart sank, but rage began to fill up inside me at the same time. "Matt…I'm really sorry about Zack…but I'm not going to go with you to the party if all you want is for me to fight Pete."

"He's right, Matt. And **don't** tell me that's not what you were thinking, because I know exactly what you were thinking." Sarah said as she crossed her arms. "You figured since now that you got a son of Zeus as your best friend, he'll fight Pete and avenge Zack's death for you because you know you aren't strong enough to take him on by yourself."

Matt seemed hurt, he growled a bit before sighing and dropping his head. "Sorry Joey, she's right, you don't have to go if you don't want to…**But**, you're comin' aren't ya, sis?"

Sarah glared at him before shaking her head. "No Matt, I'm **not**. In fact, I'm supposed to hangout with Kathy tonight."

"Really? 'Cuz…I heard Kathy is goin'…"

"She's** going**?!"

He shrugged and put his 'cool face' on. "Yeah, she was talking to Amy and Jackie about what **crop-top** she was gonna wear." There was something about how he said crop-top that confused me a bit, it was like he was trying to bribe her into going. I guess it worked, because Sarah was full-on focused about going to this party. "I'll stay for an hour, then I'm leaving, **got it**?"

"**Yes**!" Matt howled and jumped for joy before hugging Sarah tightly. "You're the best, sis! Now **c'mon** Herc! It won't be as fun without you there."

"I'll agree with him on that, Joey, you should come." Sarah said with a gentle smile.

"But I don't even have an invite." I frowned a bit as I looked to them for ideas.

"You'll be my plus-one, no big deal. C'mon, we need to help you pick an outfit out. We can leave to the party from your house." Sarah said as she began to walk before stopping short. "Uh, how do we get to your house from here?"

I laughed and shook my head before taking lead. "Follow me."

The entire walk to my house, Matt was talking about Tanner, the party, and the four brawls that he's seen. Apparently what makes Tanner so great is that he mastered this psychic spell so that he can either look a few years into the future, or the past, and he can get things from those times. Small things like music and phones; he's attempted getting lottery numbers, but never knows what day they'll draw. "I heard him talking about some Luke Bryan songs from the **not**-so distant **future**! And he uses magic to set up the lights and speakers an' all that stuff! Tonight's gonna **rock**!" He was doing flips and howling, and I have no idea why he's so happy.

We finally got to my house and I brought them to my room, my mom and little sister were out shopping. My mom knows about my abilities and about the groups, she was gonna find out sooner or later, and it would be better if it came from me since I'm living proof.

"So Joey, you go get changed into what you think will be good to wear tonight." Matt hooked up his phone to my speaker and started blasting some Jason Aldean. I went to my closet and took off my shirt. I put on one of my white Henley t-shirts and put on my black leather jacket. I walked out and they nodded before shaking their heads. "What's wrong with it?"

Sarah was the one to speak up first after lowering Matt's music. "It looks good on you Joey, but just because the party is like the clubs on the coasts, doesn't mean you hafta dress like it. Matt was right before, go with plaid."

I took off my jacket and shirt again before looking in my closet. I put on a black Henley long-sleeve shirt and rolled up the sleeves, I then put on a grey and black plaid shirt and rolled up the sleeves on that as well. I walked out and they both seemed to like it. "Maybe it's still coast-like, but it definitely works dude." Matt said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"I'm agreeing with Matt on it, you look good, Joey." Sarah smiled and pointed to my feet. "You got some nice shoes for that getup too, right?"

I went back to my closet and pulled out my black and white Vans. "How're these?"

"Awesome, Herc! Now c'mon, wanna grab somethin' to eat an' then head out to the barn?" Matt asked as he unhooked his phone from my speaker.

Sarah walked over to me and examined me. She then unrolled the sleeves of my plaid shirt and unbuttoned it. The whole thing was making me red. "Uhh…Sarah? What're ya doin'?"

"Taking your shirt off." She said casually, which confused me.

"Why are you taking my shirt off?"

"Because I think you'll look better without the plaid this time." She smiled and took off my plaid shirt. She buttoned the bottom button on my Henley shirt and rolled the sleeves to about baseball-tee length. "There, now you look great." She smirked at me before grabbing her bag. "Are we goin' out to eat?"

"We can head to the diner and then go to the party, if you guys wanna do that." I suggested as I put on my Vans. Once the decision was made, we headed to the Florence Diner, which has the greatest apple pie in all of Kansas. The secret is this, the chef is a wizard.

Well, we went to the diner and got something to eat. I asked Matt and Sarah why they didn't want to get changed. Sarah said because she didn't care too much about the party. Plus that she can change her clothes anytime she wants, thanks to her magic. When I asked Matt, he said it's simply because he looks good in everything he wears., which made both me and Sarah burst out laughing.

Once we finished eating, it was time for the party to start. As we walked closer, the music was getting louder and louder. Another good thing about living in Tanner' part of Florence, your closest neighbor is two miles away. "Wow, this place sounds better than Uncle Ricky's honkytonk!" Matt said as he ran ahead of us, howling and doing flips on his way up the road to the barn. Sarah and I just shook our heads and laughed.

When we got to the doors, Sarah snaked her arms around mine, which made my face red a bit. There was an Alpha-bouncer at the doors. He was a defensive-tackle on the freshman football team, and Tanner's best friend since grammar school. That's the only reason why Tanner would be defined as being in the same boat as me, since his best friend is from another group. The difference between me and him, he has friends in his own group, I have two friends from separate groups, which makes me a walking anomaly.

As soon as Sarah told the bouncer, Ted was his name, that I was her plus-one, he let us right in. Of course, since it is a barn, we could've got in some other way I'm sure. "We'll, you're welcome for getting you into the party, try and have fun, okay?" She said to me with a smile as she released her arms, her hand sliding to my own.

"You're leaving me?" I asked with a frown as I looked to her. "Where're you goin'?"

"I'm gonna go meet up with Kathy. Don't worry, I'll be back to make sure you don't get in trouble. Matt's by the drinks, stay with him and you'll be fine." She smiled and let go of my hand before diving into the crowd of people on the dance floor.

It took me a few seconds to come back to reality, which was when I realized my hand was frozen in place where Sarah let go of me. I stood up straight and looked for Matt and the drinks. Unlike Matt and Sarah, I knew nobody but them. Once I spotted him, I snaked my way through the crowd to him. I was getting pushed and shoved all over the place before finally bumping into him, which caused him to bump into the table. "Hey! Watch where you're go-Hey, Herc!" He looked at me with a smile, and his eyes were glowing yellow. "Ya found me! How d'ya like the barn? Ain't it sweet?"

"Matt! Your eyes are glowing!" I told him, in case he didn't know. It was also kinda hard to talk since the country was blasting out of about twenty floating five-foot speakers.

He gave me that look again, as if I had three heads. "Yeah, looks awesome in here, right?"

"Why are they glowin'?"

"It's the lights Tanner's got goin' on in here, it makes all the werewolves' eyes glow. And apparently **Zeus-babies** too." He said as he playfully hit my arm.

"What? What're you-" I held my phone up to my face and that's when I saw them. My eyes were glowing electric-blue. But I wasn't trying to even use my powers. "Why are my eyes glowing?!" I asked as I looked back to him.

He laughed and shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Besides, it looks awesome! Definitely a game changer."

I wondered if my eyes were glowing when Sarah and I walked in; we weren't by the lights yet so maybe not, which also explains why Ted's eyes weren't glowing red, he wasn't even facing the lights. "Guess I'll be getting a lot of weird looks, hu?" I asked as I poured myself a drink.

Matt patted my back and clinked his cup to mine. "Just another reason for people to notice you. See any girls you like yet? What're you in to? Slutty? 'Secret-Slut'? Virgins?" He pointed around the dance floor as he named types of women. "Sadly, I don't think a werewolf or a witch will go out with you, it's the whole group thing, y'know? Stay within your own and stuff like that." He took a swig of his drink before coughing. "Damn Sean dumped his moonshine crap in here, don't drink. I'll find a keg or something'."

As he left, I looked around at the dance floor. I wasn't like other teenage boys, aside from being a demigod, I mean. I wasn't into just hooking up with someone for a night, or into the slutty-type and being one myself, I was never into that. I liked the quiet women who wanted a long-term relationship. I know once I tell that to Matt, he'll be introducing me to the women in his 'Virgins' classification. I'm not here to meet anyone right now, I'm just here for some fun.

I felt a pat on my back, I turned and found Matt holding two beers. "Dude, I still can't get over your eyes! That's so awesome!" He handed me one of the beers and watched the dance floor. "So, did' ya make a choice? Who you lookin' for?"

"Right now, I'm just looking to have some fun, I'm not looking for a relationship right now, I got a lot on my plate as it is. Besides, it's only freshman year." I said to him before looking back at the dance floor. Besides the outfits that were glowing a bit, you can see yellow and red eyes coming from the other wolves, some would look at me occasionally before going back to dancing.

"Suit yourself, dude." He took a drink before pointing to the left of the dance floor. "Hey, looks like Sarah found Kathy."

And that's when my heart sank a bit. I understood what Matt meant on the first day when he said she was a part of the same league as us. Her and Kathy were grinding up on each other before I see Sarah grab Kathy's face and give her what looks like the greatest kiss ever. I felt the beer bottle shatter in my hands; I looked down in shock, was I really that mad? I wasn't mad, just upset. Thankfully the music covered up the shatter. "So** that's** what you meant?" I looked over to him, tiny sparks were by my eyes now, and my necklace was glowing.

Matt looked at me and nodded. "I told you, Herc, she's on our team. I' should've been clearer, m'sorry."

The sparks went away, as did the glowing of my necklace. "I'm sorry Matt, I'm not angry, I'm just a little upset. I wasn't obsessed or anything like that, she's still a good friend to me…I'm gonna get another drink." I patted him on the shoulder before making my way to the table. As I grabbed myself a beer, I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up and saw her, it was Ashley.

"Hey there" She said with a smile to me as she filled up her cup.

"Hey." I said with a smile back to her. She was absolutely gorgeous. Long blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, and a very athletic body.

"Joey, right?" She asked me as she raised an eyebrow and took a sip from her cup.

"Y-Yeah, that's right. You're Ashley, right? Nice to meet' ya. I don't think we have any classes together."

"You're right, but we do have the same lunch." She nodded her head towards the dance floor. "How d'ya like the party? Is this your first one? I don't think I've seen you here before. I've never seen a werewolf with blue eyes before either."

"Werewolf? Oh no, I'm no werewolf." I said with a laugh before nodding. "But yeah, this is my first party, and it's pretty awesome."

She nodded before tilting her head. "Not a werewolf? Than you've gotta be a wizard, only other way you can have your eyes glowin' like that, it's gotta be magic!"

I shook my head and smirked a bit. "Nope, not a wizard either. **Demigod**."

"Demigod? Let me guess, son of Hecate? C'mon, **that's** gotta be why your eyes are glowin'."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Trust me, I didn't know they glowed like this until a few minutes ago. But no, that's not my godly-parent. Think bigger."

She squinted at me and put her finger on her chin. She looked at me for a few seconds before snapping her finger. "Either Ares or Hephaestus, right?"

"Nope." I laughed a bit more. "**Bigger**."

"But any bigger would mean-" She gasped and covered her mouth. "**Big-Three**?" Her eyes seemed to light up, not literally, but excitement-wise. She smiled big and jumped as she grabbed my arms. "**Tell me** you're **Big-Three**!" She was cute; she seemed like a peppy cheerleader. I nodded and smiled at her. "Poseidon?" She asked with high hopes.

"Nope." I laughed and shook my head.

"You look too good and seem too nice to be a son of Hades. **You're Zeus**? **You're** a son of **Zeus**?" She looked up at me in astonishment, as if she was staring at Zeus himself. She walked a bit closer and her hands grabbed my triceps.

Was she coming onto me? She's Pete's girlfriend either way, and I wasn't one to make a move. I simply smirked and nodded. "Joey Kent, son of Zeus, 'atcha service, ma'am." I winked and acted as if I was tipping my hat to her.

"Oh, **Gods**! I can't** believe** it! I mean, a Big-Three is rare enough, but** Zeus** no less. **Damn**, that explains so much about your features."

"My** features**?" Whaddaya mean?" I asked with a smile. I didn't even realize she was bringing us to the dance floor. Next thing I knew, we were dancing. I didn't even know I was that good of a dancer, or that I could dance.

"**Well**, your **eyes** first of all; you seem to be very fit; and you're pretty tall." She smiled and continued to dance.

"**Tall**? I'm only** five-eight**!" I laughed and smiled to her, she made me happy, I couldn't deny it. But something in me knew not to trust it.

"That's pretty tall in Florence, 'specially our age. I mean, Pete's only five-four." She giggled and moved closer, which was making me nervous.

"Pete? Is'tat your boyfriend?" I slowed my dancing and looked to her.

She nodded and backed away a bit. "Yeah, he's also the leader of the demigods in our grade. Everyone but **you** apparently; he's even got some upper classmen because he's Big-Three. Speaking of** that**…I was wonderin' if you wanted t'join?"

Well, the time has finally arrived. Ashley asked the question…I can be in Pete's group; I can have friends of my own kind; I can be** known**. But, what good can come from it? I'd have to follow Florence's 'number-one asshole'; would I be able to hangout with Matt and Sarah? What type of experience would I have? Would I have friends, or acquaintances? I can make friends my own way, and I feel like Pete just uses his status as a Big-Three for power and control. He thinks of himself as a** ruler**, instead of a **leader**. I've made my decision. "Y'know, Ash…" I stopped dancing and looked to her. "Thanks for the offer, but… I'm gonna hafta pass."

It took a while, but my enhanced-hearing surprisingly picked up Sarah and Matt talking about how they were watching me and Ashley. "Oh, **man**!" Matt said to Sarah with astonishment. "Did'ja hear that, sis?!"

"I don't have super-hearing like you and Herc, **dumbass**. What happened? Did he say yes?" Sarah asked as she looked to her brother.

"No way! He denied her! He denied Ashley!" I could hear Matt howling and jumping for joy, which made me bite my tongue to hold back my laughter.

"I'm really sorry, Ashley." I said as I put a hand on her arm. "I better get goin'. Enjoy the party, alright?" I gave her smile before turning away and began to walk towards Matt and Sarah.

I was halfway through the crowd before I felt Ashley put her hand on my forearm. "Are you **sure**? Is there** anything** I can do to change your mind?" There was something about her voice that seemed off, I didn't even realize that she was pressed to me as her hand rested on my cheek.

"Oh no…" Sarah said as she shook her head.

"What is it? What's goin' on?" Matt said after getting another drink.

"She's using her '**charm**'. She's gonna make him say yes."

"**What**? What are you-**Oh**…I see now…" He said as he looked over to me and Ashley. "But wait, she's a daughter of **Athena**! Only **Aphrodite-kids** have 'charm'! Maybe she's just bein' all flirty wit' him."

She shook her head and glared at Ashley. "She is a daughter of Athena, but her **dad **is a** son of Aphrodite**. She got the 'charm' from him."

Matt's face went blank as the information processed. "**Wow**… that explains… **so much**. And no one is immune to 'charm', even the other Aphrodite-kids have a hard time with it."

I slowly reached for Ashley's hand that was on my face, and brought it down as I stepped back a foot. "I'm sorry, but I can't join."

The look on her face was either surprised or scared. She seemed at a loss for words as I began to walk away. "Oh my god…I **don't** believe it… how was that even** possible**?" Sarah said as she looked to Matt. She then looked back at me with the most confused look I've ever seen on her face. "Are his eyes… **glowing**? Why are they **glowin' blue**?"

Matt laughed as he shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know! But I'm lovin' this guy more and more!" He ran to me and patted my back. "Herc! Way to go, man! But, how'd you do it?" He looked up to me with eyes and a smile that were begging for answers.

"Seriously, Joey, that was incredible! How'd you say no? She used '**charm**' on you!" Sarah said as she stared at me with astonishment and awe. "An' what's with your eyes?"

I didn't know who to answer first, or which question to answer. "Um, Matt and I kinda figured that out at the same time, he thinks my eyes glow just like the werewolves because I'm a son of Zeus." Though, I really feel like that's just his answer for everything unnatural about me compared to other demigods." I said with a laugh as Matt shrugged before I continued. "And uh, y'mean how she was flirting with me?"

She shook her head. "Not that type of charm, I mean '**charm**', the ability that the Aphrodite-kids have! You don't know about it?"

"You do realize that when Zeus threw a lightning bolt at me, he didn't include a dictionary describin' everything 'demigod', right?"

Sarah sighed a bit before walking over to the back of the barn outside, that way we didn't have to yell and strain our voices. "All Aphrodite-kids have this ability they call 'charm', their voices somehow make you brainwashed and do whatever they ask you t'do. The thing about 'charm' is that **no one** is immune to it, not even other Aphrodite-kids. But somehow, **you** are. How is that possible? Even Pete can fall for it."

"We may not have all the answers as to why you have some abilities that other demigods don't, but we'll find out eventually. We'll be with you every step of the way, Herc." Matt gave me a smile as he patted my arm. "But for now, I think that everything we can't explain should be listed under** 'Z-genes'**."

I laughed a bit before nodding. "Alright fine, so what do we have in that category so far?"

"Your enhanced senses." Matt pointed out.

"Your glowing eyes, which now faded, guessin' 'cause the lights." Sarah added.

"And my immunity to 'charm'. Though it isn't full immunity, it took a couple seconds before I realized how pressed to my body Ashley was."

"Well, we can figure all this out as the days go on. Let's head back to the party! I wanna hear some more future-music!" Matt said as he began to walk back inside the barn.

Sarah followed him before turning back to me. "You comin', Joey?"

As she looked back to me, I instantly remembered the kiss she gave Kathy. I guess she thought I knew about her being a lesbian, too bad I found out this way. It doesn't matter to me if she's straight or gay, she's still my best friend and I wild always care for her and Matt the same way. They're my best friends and nothing will change that. "Uh, yeah, right behind ya." I said with a confident smile as I then followed her inside.

"You wanna dance?" She asked me as she nodded towards the dance floor and held out her hand.

"Um, sure, though I'm not that good of a dancer." I laughed as I took her hand and walked with her to the dance floor.

"Don't worry, I think it's that time of the night where he'll just be playin' Country from now on. Everyone knows how to dance to that 'round these parts." She laughed and began to dance; I smiled at her and danced with her.

After a couple minutes, she stopped dancing and had a look of worry on her face. "What is it?" I asked as I then noticed she was looking past me. I turned around, and there he was, with two of his grunts. **Pete Jameson**.

"Hey," Pete said with a smile. "Mind I cut in for a bit?"

I shook my head and turned to Sarah. "Why don't you check on Matt."

She nodded and walked up to me, she kissed my cheek and spoke into my ear, which could only be heard as a whisper thanks to the music. "Please be careful, Herc." She then smiled at me before leaving the dance floor.

I turned to Pete and straightened out my back. Before I can say anything, he introduced himself. "Sorry 'bout that, let me introduce m'self. M'names Pete Jameson, son of Poseidon. These two guys are Mikey and Ricky, sons of **Ares**." The two twins looked a bit too muscular and tall for their age, my guess was that it was one of their gifts from Ares. It took me a second to realize he was holding out his hand.

I nodded towards the twins before I shook his hand firmly, trying my best not to crush it with my super-strength. I'll admit, it was amusing for me having to look down to him. "Joey Kent."

"So I was told. Wanna drink?" He asked as he pointed to the table. I nodded as we walked over. I noticed Matt and Sarah at the corner of the barn, listening in to what was happening. Good thing Matt has had more experience with his senses than I have. "So tell me, I thought werewolves only had two types of eye color. What makes yours blue?"

"Oh, I'm not a werewolf." I said with a laugh as I took a beer-can and popped it open. "Demigod, just like you. I'm not too sure why they glow, myself, just found out tonight."

"I've never seen it before, you're definitely not one of the commons."

"Commons?"

"Y'know, commons. Ares; Apollo; Aphrodite; Hephaestus; Athena; Hermes. Common demigod parents. You a lesser? Hecate maybe?"

I shook my head again. "Like I said, I'm **like** you."

His eyes widened as a smirk grew on his face. "Big-Three, hu? Shoot, and here I was thinkin' all this time I was all by myself. Are we **brothers**, or **cousins**?"

I guess what he meant to ask was if my parent was Poseidon, or was my parent one of the other two, Zeus and Hades. "Zeus." I said calmly as I sipped at my beer. "Which makes us first-cousins I reckon." Judging by his facial expression, it seems that Ashley left that part out when giving him my name.

"In a way," He said after putting on a calm expression on his face. "T'others don' like to think 'bout that much because they get themselves disgusted. Most of the other gods, 'cept for my pa and Hades, came from your daddy pretty much. Makin' you a 'creepy-uncle' to the other demigods." He laughed and patted my back. I can tell by the look on his face that he hated being shorter than me; all the others in our grade are about five-foot to five-foot and two-inches, which would make him and the twins the tallest.

"S'tat why we never talk 'bout it?"

"Well, we just go by the bloodline of the parent who isn't an immortal. Some Athena-kids, the smartasses they're, believe that gods don't got actual DNA, makin' us only related by sayin' we are. Like calling your best dude a brother. Understand?"

"Yeah, I gotcha."

"Cool. S'listen, my girlfriend Ash was dancing' wit you before…"

Oh boy, here it comes. "Yeah, she told me you two were together, after a few minutes of dancin' wit' me. I didn't know before that, I swear." I said as I looked to him.

He shook his head and put his hands up. "Don't worry 'bout it, it's alright." Pete said calmly with a light laugh as he looked back to me. "As I was sayin', I'm sure she told you 'bout me?"

"Just' 'bout how you're Big-Three and leader of the demigods in Florence. There aren't many of us 'round, are there?" I said with a light laugh.

"Not here anyway, gods travel, they've been fer'years. There's demigods all over the world, but not all of them are recognized or given powers by their parents, and others are just really good at hidin' it. Far as I can say for Florence, I'm pretty sure we're the only Big Three here in a couple decades." Pete said as he gulped down his beer and leaned against the table. "So that's all she said?"

"Well, then she asked me if I wanted to join." I am really not liking where this may be going, and I'm sure Matt and Sarah know also.

"What'd you tell 'er?" Pete looked up at me, a look on his face which I couldn't tell if he knew the answer or not.

I shrugged and drank some more of my beer. "I told her: 'thank you for the offer, but I'm not looking for a group right now'. Then, I was walking back t'my friends, before she threw herself on me." I looked to Pete, he was watching the dance floor and nodding as I spoke, which I guess meant he wanted me to continue. "She asked me again, and I told her once more that I'm not interested. Listen, you seem like a great guy and all, but I'm just not looking for a group at this moment. You understand, don't ya?"

He finished his beer and looked down into his empty can. "Bein' honest…no." He put his can down and looked to me. "Joe, look at us. We are the strongest demigods in Florence. With us workin' together, we can make the demigod community a better place, and protect them, and the normal, from the likes of the werewolves and those Satan-worshippers in the woods." He put his hand on my shoulder and spoke calmly. "You'd be second in charge, have almost as much authority over the rest, we'd be fearless. No one would mess with the demigods ever again."

I honestly don't know why he wanted me in his group so badly, I guess because he wants all the demigods under his rule. He's talking to me about authority as if he was running an army. I moved back and watched his hand fall off my shoulder. "Listen Pete, as I told Ash, I'm not interested."

"What is it?" He snapped at me; Mikey and Ricky began walked over to the table as they heard Pete. "Because you're a son of Zeus, ya'think you should have full control, hu? That you should be leader? Is that why? You want to be leader?"

"**Oh boy**, things are tensing up." Matt said to Sarah as he looked over at me and Pete.

"What'd he say?" Sarah asked as she looked to Pete.

"Pete won't take a damn hint, that's what. Herc denied him and now Pete's flipping out!" Matt growled as his fists clenched. "He's gonna start it. Pete's gonna fight Herc."

"We don't know that yet. Besides, he's just talking right now, Joey can handle himself."

"I hope you're right. I went to one friend's funeral, I don't need to go to another…"

Pete just won't give up with this. Now he's accusing me of wanting control. "**What**? Pete, that's ridiculous! I don't want to be leader of anyone, I just don't want to join. How is that so hard to believe?"

"You said no to Ashley! She used 'charm' on you, and somehow, you still said no! **No one** says no to her 'charm'! **And no one says no to me**! **Nobody**!" His hands became fists, and his voice became a yell. He was acting like a little brat, how could anyone want to follow a leader who takes getting rejected like this? Big-Three or not, a leader shouldn't be acting this way. "I don't need to listen to this. Enjoy the rest of the party Pete, I'm goin' home." I nodded to the twins and turned around before walking over to Matt and Sarah.

"Everything alright, Joey?" Sarah asked as she placed a hand on my arm.

"I'm fine; I just wanna go home, I've had enough." I said to her calmly as the music seemed to die down a bit.

"Too much to drink?" Matt asked as he looked over to me, his eyes weren't glowing anymore since we were by the entrance, which I guess means mine weren't glowing anymore either.

"Tired of repeating myself." I gave a light laugh as I nodded to the door. "You guys wanna head back to my place? Or you gonna stick around?"

"I don't think you're leaving just yet, Joey…" Sarah said as she once again looked past me.

I turned around and saw Pete with a couple more demigods other than Mikey and Ricky. "Pete, listen-"

"**No, you listen**." Pete yelled to me, causing the music to stop playing, and all the red and yellow eyes, along with all the others that don't change, were on us. "I am **Pete Jameson, son of Poseidon, leader of the demigods of Florence**. **No one**, denies invitation to the group, especially under Big-Three control." He sounded completely different. He didn't have a southern drawl, he sounded educated, and his voice seemed deeper. But when you're yelling at someone who is a good four-inches taller than you, and much bigger than you when it comes to muscle, you're not very intimidating. "**When** you join my group, you'll be second-in command, which grants you almost as much authority over the rest as I have. So it's official now, you'll be with us now, correct?"

I was shocked, and I was pissed. I was done being polite. "**'Scuse me**? Did you say **when** I join?" My fists were clenched as I walked a couple feet to him. "Maybe you were too busy acting like an arrogant little **brat** when I gave you my answer for the **fifth time**. But just for argument's sake, I'll repeat myself a **sixth time**. My answer is** no**.** No**.** N.O**. Didj'ya hear me **this time**, Pete? I'm not interested I'm joining your group, and I** never will be**! So stop acting like a** little tot** that throws a fit whenever he doesn't get something he wants, and grow **the hell up** for **once** in your pathetic life!"

A loud-gathered sound of gasps escaped from everyone in the barn. Everyone except for Pete, who had a face that made him look as if he's been constipated ever since he was born. His face almost looked blood-red, his fists were pale white from clenching them too tight, and his whole body was shaking. I could hear a bunch of people talking to each other, even the other demigods. "Who's the kid?" "I dunno, but Pete really wants that demigod in his group." "Look at that guy's eyes! They're glowin' blue!" "Is he a werewolf? Why's Pete want a wolf in a demigod group? Somethin' ain't right." "Barnyard Brawl 'bout to happen." "Look out! Pete's gonna blow!"

Everybody laughed at the last comment, which to my belief, made Pete lose it. "THAT'S IT!" He yelled so loud, people running inside the barn and said that it was hailing outside. Pete made it hail outside from anger. "You're dead, Kent!" He began to run to me, his fists ready to knock me out. Before I could react, Matt jumped over me in full werewolf-form, crouched in front of me and roared at Pete. His fangs and claws were out, and his eyes were glowing bright-amber. Pete jumped from being shocked and looked down at Pete. "Is this why you won't join? B'cause you've got a **pup** as a buddy? What the hell is wrong with you? You don't even have any friends of your **own kind**!" He looked over to the crowd of people behind him. "One you Alpha's get your stupid Beta outta demigod-business!"

"He ain't with me!" One of the Alpha's yelled back, followed by the other four.

Matt tackled Pete to the ground, clawing at his face. "I'm an Omega, **asshole**!"

Pete yelled and head-butted Matt in the nose before kicking him off. He stood up and brought in a strong gust of hail into the barn. People began to hide behind the wooden posts to protect themselves, others made a run for it through the back. "Sarah!" I yelled as I jumped in front of her and Matt, the hail scratching my body, but not impaling me thankfully. "Make a force-field with the other witches and wizards! Protect this barn!" I threw them to a stack of hay so that they wouldn't get hurt. I then ran for Pete and threw him outside to the front of the barn. "I've had** enough** of you!" I said as I walked over to him. There was a green bubble covering the entire barn within a matter of seconds. I turned and saw everybody watching. The wolves were on the roof of the barn looking down, while the witches, wizards, and other demigods watched from the barn entrance.

Pete got up and yelled again. "**No one belittles me like this**!" He made the hail swirl around me at high speeds, as if I was in the eye of a tornado. I guess he has control over water, which includes ice. If I wasn't pissed, I'd be nerding-out.

I protected my face, covering it with my fists like a boxer does. I felt the hail scratching my skin, my shirt hanging on by threads. My eyes had sparks flying, and my fists had lightning surrounding them. I threw a punch towards Pete, causing the lighting from my hand to shoot towards him, but it never got to him, it got caught in the 'hail-nado'. I threw another punch, and the same thing happened. It was getting harder to breathe, and the hail seemed to be closing in around me. The hail began hitting my legs, causing me to fall to my knees. I yelled in anger as I then slammed my fists to the ground. Next thing I knew, thunder roared and echoed through the sky, and everything glowed with sparks. Lightning shot down from the sky, and went down the eye of Pete's tornado. It obliterated all of the pieces of ice as it made its way down the tornado of hail. Once it reached the bottom, it struck me, and thunder once again echoed as smoke covered me and the area where the hail-nado was.

Then, there was silence. The wolves were able to see my body, but I wasn't moving. "Herc!" Matt said as he banged on the force-field. "Herc, get up!"

They all began to talk again. "What happened?" "Did'ja see that hail? It was circlin' him like a tornado!" "Did Pete cause the lightning?" "No way, I think that was the kid." "I've never seen a 'demi' that could do that!" "He's gotta be Big-Three!" "But who?" "Who d'ya think?! **Zeus**!"

"C'mon, Joey." Sarah said as she squeezed Kathy's hand. "Please get up."

Pete was breathing heavy, waiting for the smoke to clear. "Get up, Kent! That wasn't even a fight!"

After about a minute, the smoke cleared, and I was getting up. I felt different. I slowly stood up, and heard the clapping and cheering of everyone in the barn. I looked to them, and they looked at me in awe. I was able to see my reflection in the force-field. My eyes poked like bright lights with sparks around them, tiny sparks of lightning were dancing around my arms and circling my fists, and my body looked even better than ever before. I guess Zeus sent that bolt down to me, but this time I didn't feel any pain before or during when it struck me. I looked at myself; aside from my shirt getting burnt off and a the scratches from the hail all over me, I was more toned, and muscles were visible. Six-pack abs, very toned arms and back, you'd think I was an Abercrombie model. After checking myself out, and everyone cheering, I turned back to Pete. "You **won't** be doing that again. **Ever**."

"I think we just proved who's stronger." Pete said as he made a heavy rainfall. "I don't even want you in the group anymore, I just want you **dead**."

"Then you better do a better job of killing me." With that being said, I charged at him, with the roaring thunder behind me in the sky. He was a good football-field length away from me; I stopped running and used my strength to jump high, as tall as the barn. For a moment, it felt as time had stopped, and I was frozen in mid-air. I dove for Pete, and with a yell, I struck myself with lightning as soon as I was three seconds from making contact with him. He yelled as he turned the rain into shards of ice and aimed them up at me. I straightened out my arms and clenched my fists as I put them in front of my face. I heard some of them saying I looked like Superman.

Electric-blue light cracked the dark sky, and came down on me, along with shattering the shards of ice. I became encased within the lightning as I came down on Pete, slamming him into the ground. The rain had stopped, and the thunder subsided. I stood up and looked down at Pete. He made some type of water-pillow to cushion the impact so he didn't break anything, smart. I felt my blood dripping from my open wounds, and sweat coming down as well. I was breathing heavy, and felt weak. But I had to end it. I grabbed Pete by the shirt and lifted him up. "You listen, and listen good. You will **never** come after me, or my friends, ever again. And you'll lead who ever wants you to lead them, not by **force and fear**.** Got it**?"

He was breathing heavy, and his head was slowly nodding in agreement. "Y-Yes."

"Good." I dropped him and left him.

I could hear the cheering from the barn, from everyone. Matt was howling and yelling to everyone "That's** my best friend**!" Even Sarah was clapping and cheering. I got closer to the barn, and felt as if I was ready to collapse. "Demigods! You don't need to follow Pete if you don't want to. Just because he's Big-Three, doesn't **make him** a leader. A leader doesn't **rule **by** fear**; a** leader leads** by **trust** from his other team members. We are groups, and packs, not armies. We are friends, not soldiers. And you can be friends with the other groups! Don't let something stupid like not being the same kind change anything. That's like racism! And besides, we're all human!" As the force-field vanished, everyone came running out to congratulate me. I Ashley run to Pete's side, along with the Ares twins and a small handful of other demigods. Everyone else circled around me, and I was feeling weaker. My legs were shaking, and I was about to collapse to the ground before I felt someone grab me.

"I got'chu, Herc." Matt said as he threw my arm around his shoulders, and wrapped his arm around my waist before bringing me up on my feet.

"He means** 'we'** got you, Joey." Sarah said as she ran to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay. She placed her hands on my face as she looked at me. "Are you okay? Anything broken?"

"Just tired…" I said as I weakly shook my head. "And bleeding."

"From your new body which Zeus was so happy to give you." Matt said as he started to walk. Sarah put herself under my other arm as she wrapped her own around me. "Is there anything you can do, sis? Anything for the bleeding? Or to get us home faster?"

"I'll handle that." A voice said from the crowd. It was Tanner. He was short, bushy brown hair, and brown eyes. "Sorry about Pete, but **damn**! That was more excitin' than watching the Superbowl at the honkytonk!

"Sorry about the barn, Tanner." Sarah said on my behalf, since I was dazed and ready to pass out.

"Don't worry 'bout the barn, I'll get it cleared up. Lessee what we can do for, uh, What's his name? Kent, Pete said?"

"Joey." Sarah said calmly as she lifted up my head so it didn't hang.

"Hercules." Matt said with a smile.

Tanner raised a brow before shaking his head. "I'll just call him Kent for now. I think I've passed that house before. Don't move, I'll get you by the front door in a second." Tanner closed his eyes and began to mutter some Latin. A few seconds later, we were in front of my house.

Matt and Sarah dragged me up to my room and dropped me on my bed. A note on my bedroom door read that my sister was sleeping at a friend's house and my mom was working the night shift at the hospital. "Great, and just when we need a nurse." Matt said as he straightened out his back.

"We can do this." Sarah said as she came back into my room with a wet washcloth. "Matt, go to the closet in the kitchen and get rubbing alcohol and wraps." She sat on the bed and placed the cold washcloth on my forehead. "Joey? You with us?"

I coughed a bit and nodded. "Mmhmm." I said as I slowly tried to open my eyes. "Home?"

"Yeah, we're home." She said with a smile and a light laugh. "That was…amazingly scary. You showed Pete what's what, and got yourself known." She ran her fingers through my hair and she moved the washcloth onto my chest. It was comforting and relaxing for me. I needed that more than anything. "Too bad Zeus didn't heal you when he struck you."

"Herc got that awesome body instead! I think it's worth the scratches." Matt said with a laugh as he entered. "Okay I got the stuff, now what?"

"Hold him down."

"Excuse me?"

She stood up from the bed and grabbed the alcohol bottle from Matt. "Hold Joey down." She opened the bottle and stood by the foot of the bed. "Joey, I'm really sorry, but this is going to sting. Very badly."

"What are you talk-" Sarah had begun to mumble some Latin, and I felt Matt's hands on my wrists. The next I knew, my whole body began to feel as if it was on fire. Her magic had put the alcohol on all my cuts, at once. I knew I was being a hassle for Matt since I saw his eyes were glowing. Thunder roared outside as sparks danced around my eyes. After what felt like hours of being burned alive, a cooling sensation filled my body. Sarah had me sit up as she wrapped the medical-wraps around my stomach.

"There, no more bleeding. No more pain." She smiled as she looked to me. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." I said with a laugh as I scratched my head and looked at the mirror across from my bed. "I can't believe I look like this now." I said as I looked at my upper body.

"All the normals at school are gonna think you nook steroids all weekend long." Matt said with a laugh as unplugged his phones from my speaker. "Still, in all seriousness Herc. What you did today, standing up and fighting Pete…. That was amazing, really amazing. I mean, you had everyone rooting for you. Well, except for the ten that still stick with Pete, but that's besides the point. The point is, you are absolutely amazing and lucky, and I am lucky to call you my best friend." He said with a smile as he placed his hand on my shoulder, which made me wince in pain. "Sorry." He said with a shrug as he turned a bit red.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit and smile. "It's okay, thanks for everything Matt. I had a lot of fun today. I just wish I knew what makes me so special. I mean, my father saved me from that hail storm that would've suffocated me and killed me, and he gave me this new body. What is it about me that makes me so special?"

"We don't have the answers yet, Joey." Sarah said softly as she sat next to me, placing her hand on top of mine. "But like we said earlier, we're gonna help you get them, just as we're going to be her for you whenever you need us. And we know you'd do the same for us." She smiled and looked at me for a few seconds before squeezing my hand. "C'mon, you should get some rest and heal up, we'll be over tomorrow to check up on you."

"you guys can spend the night if you want to. I got a sleeping bag for Matt, and you can take the guest room if you want, Sar." I said softly as I looked to the both of them.

"Woo! Sleepover at Joey's! Can we watch a movie up here?" Matt said with excitement as he jumped up and down, a if he was a five-year old who just drank a can of soda.

"You sure it's okay, Joey?" Sarah asked as she looked to me.

"Of course it is, besides, I don't want you guys walking home tonight. It's late, and I think Matt had a little too much." I said with a laugh as I let go of Sarah's hand and tried to stand up. I winced as I slowly stood before I felt Sarah drag me back down.

"You stay down here, I'll get the sleeping bag. Where is it?" She said as she stood up.

"Top shelf in my closet." I said as I pointed to my closet. She walked over to the closet and grabbed it.

She threw it at Matt with a laugh. "You have to turn around three times before laying in it, Matt?" she said with a laugh before looking at herself in the mirror. "I guess I can wear sweats and a t-shirt." She mumbled some Latin, and her clothes transformed into black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt.

"Wow, that's awesome!" I said with astonishment. "Wish I could do that."

"Well, what do ya wanna wear?" She asked as she turned to face me.

"I'll wear my grey shorts and blue flannel shirt!" Matt said as he got comfortable in the sleeping bag. Sarah rolled her eyes and said the spell again. "Thanks sis!" he said with a smile and a light laugh.

"No problem. Joey? C'mon, while I'm takin' requests here." She said sarcastically with a laugh.

I laughed with her before looking down at my legs. "Umm, just my grey-pajama pants will be fine. They're in that drawer if you need a visual." I said as I pointed to my dresser. After going over to the dresser, she said the spell once more, I was wearing the pants. "I'll never get over magic. That stuff is too cool." I said with a laugh. "Thanks, Sarah." I said with a smile as I looked to her.

"No problem, Joey. So, what movie are we watching?"

"Can we watch Avatar?" Matt asked as he sat up from the floor and looked over to Sarah.

"Wait, how are we watching a movie? I don't have a TV in my room."

"Oh Herc, soon you will realize that you don't need to own anything when you have a witch as your best friend, right sis?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. "At home, we have a broken TV and our parents don't want to pay to fix it or get a new one, so I learned this spell to project things from my mind that I've seen or dreamed of. I project the memories onto the wall as if it were a TV screen."

"Comes with surround sound and everythin'! Like you're right there!" Matt said with a smile.

"Why not just learn a spell o fix the TV?" I asked as I raised a brow to her.

"Well… Let's just say, that me and electronics and magic don't get along just yet." She said as she turned a bit red and leaned against the wall by my bed. "Avatar okay with you, Joey?"

"Just fine." I said with a smile and a laugh. "I was planning on sleeping, but now that I know you are part-projector, I'm more awake than ever to watch this movie!"

She took a deep breath before shutting off the lights in my room and then speaking in Latin. A few moments later, the Avatar movie began to play on my mirror. "Enjoy the movie, fellas."

"This is too amazing." I said with a smile and a few laughs from enjoyment and astonishment.

"Shh!" Matt said as he raised a finger above the bed so we can see it. "Not so loud, you'll miss the beginning!"

A few minutes had passed by, and I noticed Sarah was still standing. "You don't wanna sit down?"

"Hmm? Oh, um, I didn't know if you wanted to lay down or not. And I didn't wanna take up any room and accidentally hit your side." She said softly as she shook her head.

I moved a little in my bed to give her some room. "Here, you can sit down with me. I know it's a bit snug, but at least you're not standing."

"It's okay, I'm a cuddler anyway." She laughed bit as she sat in the bed, putting herself under my arm again and resting her head on my shoulder as her arm wrapped around my side. "Is this okay?" she asked as she lifted her head to look at me.

My face was red, and every part of me was wishing that she wasn't a lesbian, or at least be bisexual. "Y-Yeah, I don't mind. We can lay down if you want, more comfortable than sitting up against the wall."

"Yeah sure, let's do that. You have a blanket I can use? I don't really wanna lay down on the comforter covered in blood and sweat." She laughed a bit as she stood up.

I took off the comforter and tossed it by the hamper in the corner of the room. "We can use the sheets underneath, it's okay." I said softly with a smile.

She climbed back into bed and put herself next to me again. He head rested on my shoulder, her forehead pressing to mine; she lay on her side as her hand rested above my heart, and her leg tangled with my own. I pulled the sheets over us and gently brushed my fingers on her back. I wanted to be with her, but there was no way I could. I was okay with it, especially since she was okay and happy doing things like this with me.

About thirty minutes into the movie, I must've dozed off, as did Matt, since his snoring is what woke me up. I opened my eyes and I noticed Sarah was still watching it. "Sarah, why don't you sleep?"

"I'm so comfortable and that would mean I'd have to leave." She said softly with a light laugh.

"Who said that? You don't have to leave. It's okay, it ain't like nothing is gonna happen, you're my best friend, and kinda well… not into me, if ya know what I mean."

She lifted her head and gave me that confused look again. "Whaddaya mean? Joey, everyone is into you, especially now."

My face was burning as I looked to her. "Well, aren't ya… y'know, gay?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah I am, but I can still like guys. Just, y'know… not like that. Y'know?"

"Yeah, I get it; like how I can say a guy looks attractive."

"Exactly. So, you sure it's okay if I sleep here?" She asked softly as she lifted her head up a bit.

"Sarah, sleep where you wanna sleep. It's okay, really." I said with a smile to her as I placed a hand on her cheek.

She smiled and nodded. "I'll sleep here, if it's okay."

"I'm not complainin' 'bout it." I laughed a bit as I put my hand down and turned onto my side. "G'night, Sarah." I gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek once she got close to me again.

She placed her hand on my cheek and stared at me for a few seconds. Then, she did something I definitely wasn't ready for. She moved her head closer to mine, and kissed my lips sweetly. I sound absolutely corny and like a little girl for saying this, but the kiss was just how I imagined it would be. As she released her lips from mine, she smiled softly and caressed my cheek. "That was for what you did today at the barn, for goin' against Pete and winning. You're a hero. If not to anyone else, you're still a hero to me."

"Thanks Sarah, that really means a lot." I said with a smile as my face was burning red from the kiss. I wanted to jump for joy after kissing her, but the reality hit me, she's a lesbian. "So, was that just a friendly kiss? Or… somethin' else?"

"Like I said, Joey, I'm gay. But that doesn't mean I won't cuddle and kiss you. I like you, Joey, but… it's complicated. I'll kiss guys and stuff like cuddling, but it's friendly." She frowned as she rested her head on my shoulder again and looked at me. Her finger was drawing little lightning bolts on my chest.

"It's not weird, it just means your really friendly. British people give friendly kisses, so do good friends all over the world, it's normal. As is cuddling, it's okay. You're not weird." I said to her with a smile as I caressed her cheek.

She laughed and nodded. "Sure, sounds good t'me. Just don't over-do it. Got me?" She said with a smirk before yawning.

"I got'chu. Now c'mon, let's get some sleep. Can I at least give you a kiss you goodnight?"

"I would be offended if you didn't." She laughed as she moved her lips close to mine.

I kissed her gently and slowly released. "Goodnight, Sarah." I said softly with a smile.

"Sweet dreams, Joey." Sarah said with a whisper as she closed her eyes and moved as close as she could to me.

Today was an absolutely amazing day, and I know I'm going to have an amazing night as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Reoccurring Nightmares

Remember how I said I was going to have an amazing night? Well, I was wrong. Horribly wrong. Ever since I got struck by that lightning bolt by Zeus which first gave me my powers back in April, I've been having these dreams. Well, not really so much as 'dreams', more like a memory, but from someone else's view. Like I'm being followed. And the memory always starts the same…

**April 2010**

"I gotta get home, gotta get home. Run faster! Faster, Joey! Faster!" I said out loud to myself as I seemed to be running for my life. I didn't dare to look back behind me, I don't know what or who I was running from. All I remember is that it's late, and I need to get home. I saw Mr. Ross' barn and cornfield down the road, and I sprinted for it. The rate my heart was pounding, you'd think I was trying to out-run a car. My legs felt like rubber, and my feet felt like cement, the connection as my foot touching the dirt sent a vibration up my leg with each step, but I had to keep running. If I kept taking the road, I'd be getting home in another ten minutes. But if I ran through the cornfield, I could be home in half the time. So of course, I dashed for the cornfield. My breathing was getting heavier, and I felt like I was gonna collapse. Thunder had begun to roar in the sky, causing the animals in the barn to go crazy.

I saw the top-level of my house. I was almost there. I could see the light on in my sister's room; mom was probably putting her to sleep, and wondering where the hell I was. But then, everything slowed down, and everything seemed to burn. Not the field, but me. I felt like my entire body was on fire, I felt the worst pain I ever felt on my side and my back. As I opened my eyes from the excruciating pain, I saw it. It was like everything was in slow-motion. I looked up and saw a lightning-bolt coming down right on me. I saw it getting closer and closer, but I couldn't move. It was all happening so fast. That's when everything went white…

**Present Day: October 2010**

And that's when I would always jump up from my sleep, finding myself covered in sweat, clenching my sheets, and tears in my eyes as I breathed heavily. But what made this one worst of all, was that Sarah was in bed with me. She was pressed against the wall, with fear in her eyes as she looked at me.

I didn't even notice her until a few seconds later. I shot up and yelled as I stared at myself in the mirror. I was sweaty, my sheets were clenched in my fists, and I was breathing heavy. That's when I heard the fast heartbeat coming from Sarah. I turned to her slowly, and my heart sank. "Sarah?" I looked down at my fists and saw through my tear-filled eyes that my fingers had put slashes in the sheets. That was a first...I looked back to Sarah as my fists loosened and opened up. "Sarah, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"

She came back onto the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me into her tightly. "It's okay. Everything's alright, Joey. You're okay." She shushed me and raked her fingers through my hair. She kissed my cheek and did what she could to try and calm me down.

I had no idea Sarah cared this much about me; she was acting as if she's done this plenty of times. The only other person to see me like this is my mother, since she had done this the night after the lightning bolt struck me. I loosened up my body as my arms wrapped around Sarah, my face burying into her neck. "Sarah I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't worry about it, it was just a bad dream." She spoke softly as she slowly began to sway us. "We all get really bad ones like that. Our reactions are just amplified because of our powers." She said as she laughed to herself a little bit.

I laughed with her before sitting up and placing a hand on her face. There was bruise on her cheek, which made me instantly feel ten times worse. "I hurt you…"

"Joey, you didn't mean it." She placed her hand over mine as she leaned her head into it. "I'm okay, see?"

My frown couldn't possibly get any bigger. I looked down and sighed. "I haven't had that dream in a while. I didn't think…I didn't know…I'm so sorry, Sarah."

She dropped my hand and cupped my face into her own hands. "Joey, y'need to stop apologizing. I'm okay, see? It's just a bruise. That was my fault, I had my cheek on your shoulder while we were sleeping. It was an accident, don't worry." She gave me a gentle smile with her big green eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay." I said gently with a sigh. "At least let me fix it."

"You have healing powers?" She asked as she raised a brow at me.

"Well… kinda. Lemme show ya." I placed my hand on her bruised cheek and took a deep breath. My eyes and necklace began to glow faintly as tiny sparks danced around my hand, and focused on her bruise. "This is gonna sting a little." I don't remember exactly when I learned to do this, but I was glad I remembered.

Sarah had winced a bit and squeezed my other hand. After a few short seconds, her bruise was gone. She felt her face and looked at me in awe. "How'd you do that?"

I laughed a bit and smiled at her. "To be honest? I really don't know. I don't even remember where I learned that trick."

"Well good thing ya did. I was going to use my own healing, but I guess I can do it on you, now that your scratches are probably scabbed now." She lifted up my arm and began to undo the wrappings. "Thank you, Joey." She lifted her head and kissed my cheek gently. Once she got them off, she stared at my torso. "Wow…"

"What is it? Is it still bad?" I asked as I looked down. I wasn't quite used to my new toned-body yet, but I was enjoying it.

She shook her head. "Not at all. I uh…I just didn't realize how… toned…you are… Well, now, thanks to Zeus. Sorry, not meaning to stare." She said as her face turned a bit red before throwing the wraps in my garbage can.

"Don't be sorry, I'm amazed by it too. I didn't mean to sound narcissistic when I said that." I laughed a bit as I looked at the foot of the bed. "Um… how the hell is Matt still asleep?"

She looked over to Matt; his mouth wide open as he snored loudly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You'd think he would be a light sleeper thanks to his wolf-hearing. But no, he can still sleep through an earthquake." She came back onto the bed and sat back on her legs. "Okay, you ready? This will burn."

I nodded and took a breath. "Whatever you gotta do."

She placed her hands on my sides and spoke whatever the Latin spell was. I knew it would burn, but I didn't think it would be like jumping into a fire. I clenched my fists and my eyes glowed brightly as I held in my yell, letting out a few grunts here and there. "Almost done." She said as she looked to me. "Just focus on me, Joey. Keep your focus on me."

I looked to her and took a few deep breaths. My eyes stopped glowing as I felt her finish up. "I didn't think it'd burn that much."

"Neither did I, only other person I know that it burns that much is Matt. But that's also because he has a fear of fire. How do you feel?"

"Better. Thanks, Sar." I said with a smile as I went to lay down on my back. "Wanna try this again?"

She laughed a bit before snuggling up to me. Her head on my chest as her finger drew a small circle around my heart. "You don't have to tell me, but… if you wanna talk about your dream, I'm always here for you." She said calmly as she tangled her leg with mine.

I brushed my fingertips along her back as I looked up at the ceiling. "It's not even a dream, it's the memory of when I got struck by that lightning bolt. My 'origin story' I guess you can say."

"How you were runnin' through Mr. Ross' cornfield?" She asked softly as her eyes looked up at me.

I nodded and looked at her. "And how I felt that horrible pain before getting struck. I still have no idea what the hell caused that."

"Maybe it's like what Matt said, it was Zeus warning you. Probably to give you pain so that you didn't feel the bolt hit you." She shrugged as she now drew little lightning bolts on my chest.

I laughed a bit as I looked back up at the ceiling. "Weird fatherly-love right there, but still a possibility. So what's your story? I'm sure you didn't just come out of the womb speaking Latin." I joked as I laughed a bit.

She giggled , which sounded absolutely adorable. "That would've been amazing, but sadly no. My dad is a wizard, and when he was still married to my mom, he would teach me a few spells along with teaching me English. My mother told him to stop, that it's too early to teach me, let alone teach me at all. But he refused. He taught me how to light a candle." Her voice seemed softer a frown forming on her face.

"Why'd your parents divorce? Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"No no, it's okay. They didn't get divorced..my dad's a widow, I guess you can say…"

My heart felt heavy as I felt her wrap her arm around me. I made her upset. "Sarah, I'm so sorry." I sat up and wrapped both arms around her, hugging her gently. "I didn't know."

"It's your fault, trust me, it isn't. I don't remember much, I was five." She rested her head on my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Do you remember how she passed?"

"I'm sorry, Joey…I don't feel like remembering that night…" She buried her head in my neck and sat on my lap.

I kissed her cheek and rubbed her back. "Don't worry about it, it's okay. Just know that I'm always here if you need me."

She nodded and looked to me. "The same goes to you, from me and Matt." She looked down at Matt and saw him curled up like a dog on a bed, he was in his werewolf form as he slept. "Sometimes I dunno if he's more man, or wolf." She joked before looking back to me. "Joey, you'd tell me if you were uncomfortable, right?"

"Yeah, of course. What do you mean? Y'mean like how we are?"

She nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, this is how I am. Very cuddling and attached. You would tell me if I was making you uncomfortable, right?"

"Of course I would Sarah. I mean, I'm not uncomfortable. I just…" I looked down and sighed.

"Just what?" She put her hand on my chin as she lifted my head to her eye-level.

I looked to her and face turned a bit red. "I just wish you were at least 'bi'. Don't happen to know a spell for that, would ya?" I raised a brow as I spoke gently.

She giggled and shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint, but no. Why d'ya wish I was bi?"

"To be completely honest? I get mixed signals…I know you're a lesbian, but… just with some of the things like the cuddling, and… well, this. You on my lap, your arms around my neck, your hand on my chin. It makes me feel like I dunno whether I should treat you like I treat my little sister when she's affectionate with me, or if I should lay you down and start making out with you. I'm sorry," I frowned and looked down at her legs. "It's just really confusing sometimes."

She didn't speak for a couple seconds, which felt like an eternity. She placed her hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes. "I may be gay, Joey, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I'll admit, I'm definitely not making this easier for you, and I'm sorry. Tell ya what, you wanna kiss me, you kiss me. You wanna cuddle, we'll cuddle. You wanna hold hands, I'll hold your hand and tie our fingers. But other than that, I can't do. And I'm sorry. I know I'm acting like we're friends with benefits, an maybe we're, I don't exactly know. But, I'm gay, and I kinda have this thing with Kathy… and it's going really great. You understand, don't you? Don't worry, you'll find yourself a nice demigod to be with. Who knows, maybe not even a demigod, or even like us at all. Maybe you'll find yourself a normal." She smiled and caressed my cheek. "We don't have to be like this if it hurts you, Joey." Her smile faded as she looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"It hurts, but then it would hurt even more if we didn't do this , and then I'd be wanting to find someone to do this with me to make the hurting stop." I laughed a bit as I looked to her. "It's kinda a lose-lose situation on my half. So what would should we call ourselves? We're not together, and have the same interests in who we want to be with."

"I guess we can just say that we're really good friends. But know that once you find yourself a girlfriend, we'll be only kissing on the cheek from then on. Kathy's okay with me kissing you because she knows I can't switch to straight or bi, but I know for a fact your future girlfriend wouldn't want you kissing another girl, even if that girl is a lesbian. Kathy wouldn't want me kissing another girl either."

"I agree on that completely." I said with a laugh as I looked to her. "So, really good friends, right?"

"Right." She smiled and hugged me tightly. "Let's get some sleep." I went to lay back down on the bed, feeling Sarah snuggle up next to me, back to drawing lightning bolts above my heart. "No more nightmares, okay?" She said gently as her eyes looked up to me again.

I nodded and brushed my fingertips along her lower back. "I'll do my best." I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes. A few hours passed by before I woke up again. It wasn't from a nightmare, I just couldn't sleep. I listened to Sarah's gentle breathing for a bit, hoping it may help me fall back asleep, but no luck. That was when I heard the refrigerator door open downstairs in the kitchen. I gently removed myself from Sarah's grasp as I slowly got off the bed. I slowly crept down the stairs and poked my head into the kitchen.

I let out a sigh and shook my head as I saw that it was Matt, raiding my fridge for food to eat. "You suck at sneaking up on a werewolf by the way." He said as he turned around with a package of bacon in his arms, along with some ham and cheese.

"Matt, it's… it's four in the mornin'!" I said in a loud whisper so I didn't wake up Sarah.

"It sure is." He said as he started frying the bacon.

"Why are you up at four in the mornin'?"

"Because I'm hungry. Want a sandwich?" Matt asked as he took out the bread and made himself a ham and cheese sandwich.

There was no getting to him; I just shook my head and went to the fridge. "I'll just make myself some eggs, want coffee?"

"If you have. Guessin' you don't get up this early?"

"Nope, because I'm not weird like you." I laughed as I prepped the coffee maker and then took out two eggs from the fridge. "You sleep like a corpse, y'know."

He laughed and bit into his sandwich. "So I've been told. What happened?"

"Nothing, just had a bad dream and almost killed Sarah." I said blankly as I took the bacon off the pan and onto a plate before cracking the two eggs.

His eyes widened as he looked to me. "What?"

I looked over to him and nodded towards the stairs. "She's okay, no harm done, except to my sheets anyway."

"S'tat why you two were all cuddly when I got up?" He asked as he walked over to me, taking another bite of his sandwich.

I nodded as got moved the eggs onto plate and got out two cups for the coffee. "Yeah, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Well, she said she likes to cuddle, and she started it." I turned a bit red as I looked to him. "Are you mad?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Mad? Why the hell would I be mad? I'm not mad, Herc. I'm jus' a bit confused about it is all. But I'm not mad." He smiled and patted my arm. "Just a bit weird that you and a lesbian are actin' like a couple."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah I know, it doesn't feel that right to me either. But it isn't a daily thing; and I don't really want it t'be. But I'm not really lookin' for a girlfriend right now."

"I know, ya told me at the party, which I still wish didn't end. 'Cept for, y'know, the whole fight with Pete. Which I'm still shocked about. I didn't know you could fight like that, or do those things. You became a lighting-bullet!" He laughed before looking at his half-eaten sandwich. "Though I still wish we could figure out why your eyes were glowin'. It's gonna be buggin' me."

"You and me both." I laughed as I poured the coffee into the cups. "We'll figure it out eventually." I said as I moved my cup and plate to the table. "Look at the bright side, Pete won't be bugging us anymore."

"And you, my dear best friend, are now a popular kid. Congrats on that." He raised his cup and tapped it to mine. "All the girls will want you, especially now with your rockin' body. How s it by the way? Do you feel different?"

I shrugged and looked down at myself. "It's like I'm living a dream, but I just need to tell myself that it's reality. Other than that, no, it doesn't feel different at all."

I smiled to him before looking towards the stairs. Sarah made her way down the stairs. "Matt." She said calmly.

"What's up, sis?" Matt asked with his mouth full of food.

She walked over to him and squeezed his face. "Don't talk so loudly, or I'll make that food in your mouth become two years old, clear?"

He swallowed with his eyes widened. "Crystal."

"Mornin' to you too, Sar." I said with a laugh as I got her a plate with some bacon on it. "Hungry?"

She sat down and nodded. I'm guessing Matt woke you up too?"

"Yepp. Happens a lot I'm guessin'?"

"More than Matt would ever admit." She looked to Matt and stuck out her tongue before eating a piece of bacon. "Did you have another nightmare?"

I shook my head and sat back down. "No, thankfully. I was just thinkin' is all. The whole fight with Pete and everythin'."

"Don't worry about it, dude." Matt said with a smile. "We'll figure everything out eventually ."

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them both. It was amazing to have such great friends like them, and friends who were willing to stay by my side no matter what.

The rest of freshman year was great. "Pete didn't bother me, there were more demigod groups, each with different leaders. Pete still had a small handful, and would always give me the stink-eye whenever he saw me. I would simply just wink and smirk at him. More and more people seemed to know me also, and wanted to be in my group. Though, funny thing was, they didn't seem to understand that I didn't have a group.

Things were great for Matt too, he was getting offers from the Alpha's for him to be a part of their pack. But he would deny them, saying that he liked being an Omega; but the Alpha's said to ask them for help anytime he needed it. The same for Sarah, a lot of other wizards and witches had been wanting to work with her and help her with spells, which she gladly accepted. Her and Kathy had been going great too.

And that was my freshman year. Hanging out with my friends, practicing my abilities with Matt and Sarah, and going to school. Though once sophomore year arrived, things got a little more interesting...


End file.
